valemontufandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Gracen a.k.a. Sophie Fields
Maggie Gracen a.k.a. Sophie Fields is the younger sister of Eric Gracen. She enrolled at Valemont University to search for her missing brother Eric. -SPOILERS ALERT- Childhood, Growing Up and time before Valemont Maggie was born as the second child of Valemont, a vampire and an unnamed vampire mother. Maggie never knew her real father, as her mother was already married and always told her and her brother that their stepfather was their real father. On one night, her stepfather found out that she and her older brother Eric were not only someone else’s children, but also vampires. He tried to drown them, including himself and their mother, by speeding the car off the road into a nearby body of water. Valemont the vampire saved her, Eric, and their mother. Her stepfather died. She never saw them again and was put into a foster home. Getting Into Valemont University and Starting the Search for Truth After seeing her brother’s dead body in an autopsy room on a police department , Maggie wanted to know exactly how he died. So she bought paperwork credentials from a woman who was in the late trimester of her pregnancy, saying she can't attend Valemont University because she is a "walking laboratory" herself, gesturing toward her pregnant belly. Thus Maggie changed her name to Sophie Fields to ensure she could search for her brother at Valemont University, without attracting too much attention right away. She colored her hair from black to blonde to help with her disguise. At Valemont University From the very beginning Maggie discovers there is something wrong with Valemont University and a select few of its students. She begins to see each one of them as possible candidates for her brother’s killer. From Eric's friend Gabriel Maggie learns that some of the students of Valemont University are vampires! Gabriel informs Maggie that burning a vampire is the best way to kill a vampire, as they are very hard to kill otherwise. She begins to question if she and her brother comes from a vampiric bloodline, and if so, if her brother Eric is actually alive as a vampire and not dead at all! Gabriel tells her that that due to an accident Eric broke his leg leaving pins to be put in, but when she returns to the morgue her brother was in, she discovers not only has her brothers body been released without her permission, but that the policeman who showed her the body does not exist! At the funeral home she finds that not only is her brother alive but that he is a human-blood-drinking vampire and that she herself may also go through the transformation. When she informs Gabriel he becomes angry that the one who taught him about vampires is himself one, as well as the girl he was interested in. Gabriel, fearing Maggie's possible vampiric transformation, strapped her to a chair and attempted to inject her with garlic oil, while recording it to be shown to the world later, to force her transformation into a vampire before it naturally occurred and before she was ready. Suddenly Gabriel was attacked by an unknown, seemingly invisible force. Gabriel unfortunately manages to inject her with the garlic oil before succumbing to death. Maggie was able to escape the room. Outside Sebastian finds her struggling with the painfully rushed transformation, so he gives her pigs blood to drink before she passes out to complete her transformation. During her coma she has a vision of her childhood home and a first birthday cake with a man telling her he's what she has been searching for. She wakes only to discover that she one of the last descendants of the strongest, purest vampire bloodlines, Desmodus, Valemont's bloodline. Apart from her brother, all of the other Desmodus were killed in a fire leaving her as the strongest vampire on campus. Ending To save her friends, her own life, and vampire-human cohabitation, Maggie kills her brother Eric. She and her human best friend Poppy drive off to Las Vegas to start over. Powers and Abilities As a vampire, Maggie posses the basic vampire abilities such as: *Speed, Maggie can move on a non-human speed rate. *Strength, Maggie's physical strength is much stronger than human beings. *Predictive dreams, even before her transformation, Maggie had a lot of dreams/flashbacks of the vampires. *Eyes, Maggie has a red circle around her pupils during her transformation. As a Pureblood Desomdus vampire, Sophie posses some unique vampire abilities including: *Enchanted eye vision, Maggie can see perfectly when it's dark. *Strength and speed Maggie posses much greater skills the average vampire. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Maggie Gracen Category:Sophie Fields